A Maior Luta de Todas
by 00-Lila-00
Summary: Oneshot SasuSaku... autora tendo uma crise por escrever isto . Em sua maior batalha, Sasuke vê-se entre o desejo de salvar a própria vida ou poupá-la de vê-lo morrer. Para qualquer uma das duas opções, ele sabe que ela sofrerá com as consequências. Ele


A chuva caía pesada em Konoha, muito pesada mesmo, como há anos não se observava. Mas isto não a impediria de ficar debaixo daquela tempestade que não tinha previsão para terminar. Estava ali tentando, ainda que soubesse ser impossível, apagar uma lembrança de sua mente.

_Já sabia que ela não iria embora dali tão cedo, logo, obrigou-se a ficar debaixo da mesma chuva, irritadiço. Que diabos ela fazia, olhando para o nada? "Kuso..." - praguejava baixo._

Depois que o frio tornara-se quase insuportável, resolveu caminhar lentamente até seu novo apartamento. Tinha decidido morar sozinha quando enfim reconhecia necessidade de crescer latente em si. Era uma decisão que não poderia mais adiar. Tudo ali fazia com que lembrasse dele. Contudo a kunoichi sabia que ele não voltaria mais. Porque agora não dependeria mais dela.

Ele estava morto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Flashback ON**

Assassinado pelo antigo mestre, na verdade um resquício da mente abominável de Orochimaru. Na batalha final contra seu irmão, Sasuke perdeu não para Itachi, mas sim para o monstro que estava sinistramente esperando uma oportunidade para se revelar em toda a sua maldade. Foi aterrorizante vê-lo daquela maneira, tendo um enorme buraco aberto de dentro para fora do corpo, dilacerando-o em pedaços. Seu querido, aquele por quem tinha feito todos os sacrifícios estava morto... não poderia ajudá-lo, nem mesmo seu grande talento para jutsus médicos era capaz de curar um coração literalmente despedaçado...

E era aquela imagem que via em todos os momentos que fechava os olhos. Sasuke nada lhe disse, apenas fitava os olhos dela com pavor, ele tinha medo. Não teria tempo para realizar tudo que tinha abandonado quando decidiu ir atrás de sua vingança. No final ele acabou perdendo mais, muito mais e Sakura via aquilo nos olhos dele. Seu pavor em perdê-lo foi tão grande que nem ao menos conseguiu fechar seus olhos quando estes perderam o brilho e virados para o alto, fitavam o nada. Permaneceu horas abraçada ao corpo inerte dele... sendo irritante com seu choro sofrido, como ele certamente teria dito. Mas ela não se importava com isto, agora teria o tempo que precisava para chorar por ele, pelo amor que não viveram.

Cúmplice aos sentimentos da bela kunoichi, uma garoa fina e gelada começou, e aos poucos foi intensificando... tomando formas de tormenta. Não sabia dizer se era para sufocar o próprio pranto e os lamentos altos que fazia, mas Sakura deixou que todas as suas lágrimas fossem embora, juntamente com seus sentidos.

Exausta, ela finalmente fechou os olhos depois de ter a visão dele uma última vez, ainda que embargado. Queria ser mais forte e resistir, mas sabia que não conseguiria, estava cansada da luta, das tentativas de curá-lo... ainda assim não fora capaz de fazer nada, nem para ajudar. Seria para ela um eterno arrependimento.

No dia seguinte, abriu os olhos num estalo só, que acordou todo o corpo. Isto porque sentiu as mãos vazias, quase tanto quanto seu coração, mas não poderiam estar! O corpo dele jazia nas mãos dela, protegido...

Nem ao menos isto fora capaz de fazer. O corpo do seu Sasuke-kun estava desaparecido...

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

E aquela chuva tão forte era muito parecida com a mesma chuva que levou Sasuke. Sakura não resistiu e foi até lá, ter um reencontro com um pedaço que lhe fora arrancado sem nem ao menos ter a chance de pedir desculpas. Cada gota daquela chuva era uma parte dele, que tocava seu corpo, penetrava por sua pele sem pedir licença. Poderia parecer insano, mas era como se sentia. As pessoas na Vila até mesmo aconselharam-na a abandonar a vida como shinobi, ninguém a recriminaria por isto. Mas ao invés de ficar num estado catatônico, Haruno Sakura tomou as rédeas do que restou de sua vida, sabendo que nada seria como antes, ou como poderia ter sido, mas ainda assim, viveria para encontrar com seu amado todos os dias... durante chuvas como aquela...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**FLASHBACK ON - Sasuke Pov´s**_

Quando ouvi em minha mente a voz de Orochimaru sabia o que viria. Ele finalmente tinha conseguido a brecha que precisava para se libertar da prisão que eu tinha imposto. Naquele momento entendi porque tinha sido tão fácil derrotá-lo: ele queria possuir meu corpo, queria o sharingan e fingiu-se de morto para conseguir isto. A verdade é que ele estava bem vivo... dentro de mim. Esperando que estivesse fraco o suficiente para impedir a investida dele. A dor era insuportável... estava rasgando cada ligamento, a pele pouco a pouco se abrindo.

E quando vi que aquilo seria a maior batalha de minha vida e que se saísse não seria o mesmo, decidi fazer com que a vida dela fosse melhor que os dias miseráveis que se seguiriam: olhava fixamente para mim e foi fácil prendê-la num genjutsu.

Quando a percebi num estado de transe, pude me concentrar na luta que travaria.

Nunca reconheci Orochimaru como um mestre. Usávamos-nos como ferramentas: ele queria meu corpo para se aprimorar e ter mais poder, eu queria apenas o poder. E me sentia em vantagem, pois tinha uma coisa que ele queria e que dependeria de mim para ter. Fui tolo, e minha soberba estava sendo cobrada naquele momento. Por Kami-sama... o homem não era um dos três sannins lendários à toa.

Ele estava fazendo o mesmo ritual de batalha, só que mais aprimorado: estava "trocando a pele", só que a descartada seria a minha. Sentia até mesmo o poder do sharingan abandonando meu corpo, não sabia o que fazer, tinha medo, muito medo. Iria morrer e com certeza ele a mataria depois. Mesmo que ela não fosse importante para ele, sabia que era para mim e o faria como maneira de se vingar de mim, apenas roubar meu corpo não seria o suficiente.

Ainda estávamos conectados... estávamos ligados! Agi rápido, pois queria ter força o suficiente para não morrer antes dele, certificar-me que ela ficaria bem. Peguei a kusanagui, que estava danificada da batalha anterior contra meu irmão e cravei em meu próprio coração... ele controlava os movimentos do novo corpo e parte dos meus, mais não conseguiu refrear uma ação que não era contra o novo corpo. Sorri triunfante, tinha vencido.

E foi com grande satisfação que vi aquela cobra asquerosa abandonar meu corpo para sempre, expurgado como lixo. Desfez-se imediatamente, não restaria mais nada.

Nem dele, nem de mim. Com o coração atravessado, seriam alguns segundos, talvez menos... queria ter forças suficientes para chegar perto dela, mas não teria. Contudo não foi necessário... como ela conseguiu libertar-se do guenjutsu? Estava caminhando em minha direção... mas os olhos... não, ela ainda estava em transe...

Sakura... como? Realmente queria ter tido coragem para dizer, mas a presença dela me bastou. Permaneci com os olhos abertos, num último esforço.

Ela se aproximou de mim, e começou a emanar chakra medicinal. Senti a lâmina saindo do peito, uma dor ainda maior que coloca-la ali... o que ela estava fazendo?

Sentia a espada saindo, mas não o buraco dela em meu peito. Na verdade, o que me parecia era que estava sendo... preenchido! Ela estava me... curando... Sakura... não há como... é demais, até mesmo para você...

Bem, ali eu aprenderia duas lições: que a mulher diante de mim era extraordinariamente forte... e que os sentimentos dela pareciam ainda mais fortes que o meu poder. Porque eu não sei como... mas depois de horas cuidando de mim sem qualquer recurso que não fosse suas mãos e chakra medicinal, eu tinha a certeza de que não morreria ali. Não ali.

E quem sabe teria uma vida para agradecê-la.

Quando ela terminou, caiu exausta ao meu lado... e meu próprio esforço em manter-me desperto foi minado com a caída dela, fechei os olhos, mas ciente que os tornaria a abrir.

Quando acordei... estava no único lugar que não esperava...

- Sasuke-kun! Finalmente você acordou!

Honestamente... quase morri e a primeira voz que escuto quando fico consciente é a da Karin??

Olhei em volta e lá estavam os outros membros do Time Hebi... aparentemente me resgataram. Estava ainda mais dolorido que antes, provavelmente os ferimentos estavam cicatrizando. Mas, onde estava Sakura?

- Sakura... - foi a única palavra que saiu da minha boca por dias... mas a verdade é que minha mente estava muito cansada, assim como meu corpo e passei a maior parte dos dias dormindo... entretanto tenho certeza de que todas as vezes que tive sequer um momento de lucidez, perguntava por ela, onde era prontamente ignorado por Karin, que era quem cuidava de mim, junto a um Juugo repreendido por ela.

Dias depois senti o corpo forte novamente. Estava recuperado, conseguia me sentar e comer. Observei Karin com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, alguma felicidade inexplicável escondida, mas ela nada me falava, ou eu perguntava. Sabia que Sakura não estava ali, era óbvio. Todos esses dias... ela teria derrubado o lugar inteiro para me ver.

Depois de dispensá-la da oferta de me ajudar com o banho, senti que era hora de questionar sobre.

- Quando vai me contar o que aconteceu com ela?

Senti a mulher à minha frente retesar e se recompor. Por mais que estivesse esperando por aquela pergunta, com certeza não estaria preparada para ela...

- Ela que, Sasuke-kun? Ainda está com a cabeça dolorida? Vou buscar mais chá... - e se levantou tão rápido que a brutalidade com a qual segurei o braço dela para impedi-la que se esquivasse certamente causou-lhe alguma dor.

- Não se faça de desentendida. Vou perguntar pela última vez: O que aconteceu com a Sakura?

Karin baixou a cabeça aos poucos, depois ao fitar-me parecia... não sei dizer.

- Sasuke-kun... achamos que você sabia... ela recuperou seus ferimentos, mas não foi forte o suficiente para cuidar dos próprios... e nem ao menos curou-o direito, tivemos todo o trabalho...

Desferi nela um tapa violento. Não me importo em machucar uma mulher como Karin, baixa e mesquinha. E ainda mais referindo-se à Sakura daquela maneira. Mas num primeiro momento o que me irritou foi a maneira como falou dela, porém depois de acalmar um pouco da minha ira, prestei atenção no que tinha dito:

- O que você disse?

Com a mão no rosto machucado, Karin voltou os olhos furiosos para mim, em tom alto e amargo:

- A maldita está morta! Morreu na tentativa patética de salvar sua vida!

Ao menos ela não ficou para ver o resultado daquelas palavras em mim. Por dias fui menos que um vegetal. Não conseguia suportar o fato dela ter sido tão tola... eu já estava morto e ela com uma vida toda... aquele era o caminho que tinha escolhido, preferi abandona-la para correr atrás da minha vingança, colocado ela e Naruto em último plano, sem pensar em ninguém além de mim. Depois de tudo isto, ela ainda me perdoava com a própria vida. Quem faria isso?

A resposta era óbvia: Sakura. Não sei porquê duvidei.

Fiquei alguns dias tentando pensar em alguma coisa, mas já sabia o que faria desde quando escutei Karin dizer aquilo: iria voltar para Konoha... ver o túmulo dela... e me entregar...

Sem dizer a nenhum dos três, arrumava meus suprimentos em silêncio. Que cada um deles cuidasse de sua vida, nada me importava. Na noite de minha partida, Juugo veio ter comigo:

- Não precisa fugir, Sasuke-sama...

Àquela hora já não me importava se ele saberia ou não dos meus planos, nada me impediria. Estava plenamente recuperado.

- Não se meta nisso Juugo.

O homem que tinha dentro de si a origem do selo amaldiçoado de Orochimaru sentou no leito que eu ocupava, olhou para os lados e falou em tom baixo:

- Ela mentiu.

- Está falando de quem?

- Da Karin... ela mentiu para o senhor.

Larguei a bolsa e detive minha atenção.

- A moça... não morreu. Estava muito fraca sim, mas não morreu. Eu mesmo vi quando os companheiro de Konoha vieram busca-la, saiu andando com dificuldades, mas nada além de cansaço.

Estava incrédulo. E furioso também.

- Como pôde mentir para mim assim? Por que não contou a verdade na frente da Karin?

- Porque Sasuke-sama iria embora sem estar completamente curado e poderia ficar doente no caminho. Mas quando percebi seus movimentos para ir embora, vi que era a hora.

O que Juugo me falava parecia irreal demais, bom demais. Entretanto não havia motivos para duvidar dele, de todos os três sempre foi o que mais confiei, mesmo com a sua inconstância. Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas, dirigindo-me a ele ao final:

- Estou indo. Não sei como serei recebido em Konoha, mas se você quiser pode vir comigo. Não garanto que fique livre, o mais provável e que encare uma prisão por muitos anos, mas ainda assim será bem tratado. A prisão em Konoha não será o pior lugar que você já esteve.

Juugo encarou-me, depois ao chão, pensativo. Não gostava de ser pressionado. Pousei a mão no ombro dele para acalmá-lo:

- Não precisa decidir agora. Se quiser, apareça.

Sem maiores delongas, parti. Não iria me vingar de Karin, não havia necessidade. Acho que o maior golpe seria ela encontrar a cama e armário vazios. Depois daquilo, ainda que não sentisse remorso algum, fiquei satisfeito por ter dado aquele tapa. Quem ela pensa que é para controlar minha vida?

O caminho para Konoha nunca pareceu-me tão longo. Isto porque uma ansiedade crescia em mim a cada momento. Ela estava viva e minha mente nunca aceitou a morte dela. Não depois de vê-la resistir tão fortemente ao genjutsu apenas para que eu não morresse. Aquele não poderia ser o ato final dela.

Mas o que ela poderia estar pensando de mim? Provavelmente que a abandonei novamente, mesmo não intencionalmente, foi o que fiz.

Passar pela entrada da vila foi fácil. Às vezes me perguntava como Konoha não era invadida semana sim e a outra também... mas localizá-la foi difícil. Disfarçado num henge forte, procurei-a no hospital, depois na casa dos pais dela. Ali tive uma surpresa: há dois meses morava sozinha, num apartamento distante do centro de Konoha. Levei algum tempo para achar o lugar,mas quando o fiz, sabia que era a casa dela apenas de olhar. Mas ainda assim não a encontrei, o lugar estava vazio. Ora, ela não estava em missão, como fui informado no hospital. Onde estaria?

Fiquei procurando pelos arredores do apartamento, até que uma garoa fina começou a incomodar meu trajeto. Já desistindo, pude distinguir ao longe soluços fortes, alguns abafados pelo som da chuva que começava a cair. Desfiz o henge para eliminar meu chakra e aproximei-me silenciosamente.

E lá estava ela... chorando na chuva.

**FLASHBACK OFF - Fim do Pov´s**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke observou-a abandonar o lugar lentamente e ir em direção, provavelmente, ao apartamento que tinha ido antes. Foi o que fez. Sem importar-se com a chuva, caminhava lentamente, os braços cruzados abraçando o próprio corpo, sentindo o próprio vazio.

O que ele poderia fazer era seguí-la... não sabia se ela lhe daria a oportunidade de se explicar, era claro que estava magoada e triste. Amaldiçoou Karin mais uma vez...

maldita! Já não bastava ela ter uma vida miserável, queria que todos fossem como ela?

Se ele não a conseguisse novamente, certamente iria atrás dela e pagaria caro por querer tomar conta de sua vida. Com a noite cainho pesada, Sakura finalmente abrigou-se em seu pequeno apartamento. Sentou na cama, olhando estranhamente para o local. Alguma coisa ali estava diferente... anulou completamente o seu chakra e escondeu-se, com uma kunai a postos.

Sasuke perdeu-a de vista, a chuva era forte e ele mesmo tinha se distraído com os pensamentos sobre Karin. Reparou que a mesma janela por onde tinha entrado, uma luz fraca vinha, talvez ela estivesse ali. Não sabia como, mas era o momento de enfrentá-la, ouviria o que fosse necessário, queria ao menos uma chance para dizer o que sentia, o que realmente tinha acontecido. Apoiou-se na janela e conseguiu escutar o som do chuveiro ligado, assim como o vapor saindo pela fresta da porta. Resolveu esperar por ela na sala, deixaria que terminasse o banho quente em paz. Ao inclinar o corpo para dentro do apartamento, mal teve tempo de sentir a aproximação dela, estava com a kunai fortemente presa ao pescoço, podia ouvir a voz da kunoichi ruidosa em seus ouvidos.

- Quem é você e por quê está usando um henge fajuto de Uchiha Sasuke?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

_**(Sasuke Pov's)**_

Eu a tinha tão próxima, que nem a voz ríspida conseguiu aferta meus sentidos. Então era assim que ela mexia comigo o tempo todo, mas sempre reprimido. Ela tinha razão, aquele não passava de um disfarce fajuto de Uchiha Sasuke, ao menos do Sasuke que conheceu, ou que esperava que voltasse para ela.

Não saí da posição que estava, respondendo à pergunta dela:

- Sakura, sou eu, Sasuke.

Como se tivesse libertado a maior das ondas de fúria, sentia a kunai arranhar minha garganta, controlava a força para não me degolar vivo naquele momento.

- Não ouse usar o nome do Sasuke-kun dessa maneira, maldito! Uchiha Sasuke morreu em batalha há dois meses, todas as Vilas sabem disto! O que este truque barato deveria me dizer?

Suspirei profundamente. Então o mundo pensava que estava morto. Ponderei se não teria sido melhor permanecer assim, ainda mais vendo quanta tristeza trouxe à ela. Droga, não era para ter me esperado. Preferia que tivesse reconstruído a vida, seguido adiante. Aquilo me deixava com uma culpa maior ainda, por tudo e eu odeio sentir culpa, ou ficar em dívida com alguém.

- Sakura... quando éramos gennins, você cuidou de mim na segunda fase do Chuunin Shiken, quando Orochimaru implantou o selo amaldiçoado em mim... - Tentava convencê-la de que realmente era eu. Mas permaneceia na posição de antes.

- Isso também é uma coisa que muitas pessoas sabem.

Ela precisaria de realmente muito mais para ser convencida.

- Na última vez que nos vimos, eu estava com Orochimaru prestes a se libertar de uma prisão em meu próprio corpo e...

- Isso todo mundo sabe! Você até agora não me disse nada que...

- Deixe-me continuar! - Tratei-a rispidamente, onde talvez tenha obtido meus primeiros segundos de reconhecimento - Quando percebi que ele se voltaria contra você, ou que até mesmo você viria ao meu socorro, decidi poupá-la, você ficou presa num genjutsu, assistindo alguma coisa que não sei bem ao certo. Mas ficou catatônica. Eu cruzei o que restou da kusanagi no meu próprio coração para poder impedir que Orochimaru tomasse meu corpo por completo. Quando o fiz, sabia que iria morrer, entretanto fiz para te proteger, não me importava comigo, mas com o que faria com você depois que terminasse. Minha morte iminente me deu algumas visões de sua força... você resistiu ao genjutsu e passou a noite quase toda tradando da urgência e gravidade do meu ferimento. Sakura, você estava sob um dos mais fortes genjutsus e ainda assim tratou de um homem condenado à morte. Em dado momento você caiu exausta e eu também, quando acordei estava no antigo esconderijo do Time Hebi. Karin mentiu dizendo que você tinha morrido, o que eu achava ser verdade até dias atrás, quando Juugo me contou da mentira dela. E aqui estou eu.

Enquanto falava tudo, sentia a kunai perdendo força, até que a mão dela caísse pesada. O silêncio era mortificante, mas era óbvio que precisava de tempo para assimilar. Isto se ela acreditasse realmente em mim.

_**(fim do Pov´s)**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Sakura fitava o nada, icnrédula. Então não tinha falhado... não o tinha deixado morrer. Os últimos dois meses foram terríveis: duvidara de si num todo, foi ao fundo do poço e só agora conseguia recuperar um pouco da pessoa que um dia foi. E agora a razão de todos os sesu desgotos mostrava-se inverídica: Sasuke estava vivo, por causa dela. Não morreu apenas porque ela tinha se dedicado até as próprias forças abandonarem o corpo.

Então ela não tinha falhado.

Sakura caminhou em silêncio até o armário, tirou algumas toalhas e roupas secas, entregando-as a Sasuke.

- Pode se secar e vestir essas roupas. São do Naruto, de vez em quando eu lavo a roupa dele, essas ficaram perdidas. Preciso de um banho... - E parecendo em transe, foia té o banheiro, fechou a porta atrás de si e ainda com as roupas entrou no chuveiro com a água quente despertando seus sentidos aos poucos, abandonando lentamente as peças pelo chão do banheiro.

Sasuke não conseguiu dizer se ela tinha aceitado, Sakura era tão confusa... mas resolveu seguir os conselhos dela, tirou a roupa molhada e colocou as do amigo de infância. Ainda que berrantes e completamente diferentes do que usaria, estavam secas e quentes. Ainda secava os cabelos, agora bem mais curtos que antes, quando ela saiu do banheiro enrolada num ripão quente, o cabelo ainda pingando uma água já fria. Sakura parecia não notar a presença dele ali, tanto que Sasuke virou em direção à parede quando ela insinuou despir-se na frente dele e o fez. Por um instante de diferença ele conseguiu evitar o constrangimento. Se ela fazia aquilo, certamente não estava no controle de suas ações. Contou alguns seguntos, o suficiente para não ouvir mais o barulho de armários sendo abertos ou roupas colocadas e virou. Ela já estava protegida num outro roupão, mas de um tecido quente e preto, provavelmente um conjunto de dormir para noites frias. O cabelo já não pingava tanto, mas os olhos ainda preciam perdidos. Sem aproximar-se muito, Sasuke perguntou:

- Sakura... você está bem?

Ela não parecia notar a fala dele num primeiro momento, mas depois deu sinais de que tinha ouvido.

- Você estava morto. Eu vi.

O rapaz então aproximou-se dela, ficando sentado ao lado da cama:

- Foi minha culpa. Me desculpe, apenas não queria que você não fosse machucada.

Os olhos dela fitaram os dele, cientes.

- Então para isto você deu a minha maior visão de sofrimento? Como acha que foi te ver morto e ainda por cima não poder fazer nada para ajudar?

- Mas você fez! Estou vivo, não?

- Foram dois meses me condenando à pior prisão de todas... ao maior dos castigos...

Então ela não o perdoaria. Por mais que precisasse daquele perdão, não era digno pedí-lo. Como ela mesma disse, foi condenada por ele à pior das prisões. Levantou calado, arrumando suas coisas.

- Eu não esperava que você me perdoasse. Antes que Juugo me contasse a verdade, estava com o desejo de voltar à Vila e me entregar. É hora de pagar pelos meus crimes, todos eles. Adeus, Sakura...

Precipitou-se para sair pelo mesmo lugar que entrou, como um furtivo ladrão, mas deteve-se com a mão dela a tocar timidamente seu ombro. Ele estava de costas, mas sabia que ela chorava.

- Você vai me abandonar... outra vez?

Sasuke deixou todo o peso de sua vida errada pesar em seus ombros de uma única vez. Eram os próprios pensamentos tomando emprestados a voz dela. Mas aquela já não era uma decisão que caberia a ele.

- Pela primeira vez, acho que será a decisão certa. Nossa história já mostrou que quando estamos juntos...

Não conseguiu completar a frase, a moça já estava nos braços dele, apertando-o forte, para não deixá-lo fugir:

- Nós? Nunca houve um "nós", Sasuke! A vida nunca deixou você ficar perto de mim... você nunca quis ficar perto de mim... eu nunca fui boa o bastante para prender você ao meu lado...

- Você não ter que manter uma pessoa presa à você - Completou em tom seco.

- Não, não tenho... a não ser que esta pessoa me pertença. E você é meu, sempre foi. Não pode mais fugir de mim, Sasuke! Não vai se enfurnar numa cadeia apenas porque tem medo de me magoar! Você vai errar, eu vou errar. Mas até miinutos atrás eu pensava que tinha te perdido para sempre e que a última coisa que poderia ter para me lembrar do meu amor eram as gotas frias das tempestades que mal tocam o chão dessa terra... você não tem o direito de me tirar isso!

Sasuke deixou os equipamentos de sua viagem cairem no chão e envolveu temeroso a kunoichi nos braços.

- Se eu te magoar mais uma vez, não serei capaz de me perdoar.

Ela sorriu, pela primeira vez em dois meses, sinceramente.

- Mas eu vou te perdoar, sempre. Seu maior castigo será conviver com o meu perdão, Uchiha Sasuke.

E ele a abraçou calorosamente, sabendo que aquele era um castigo que poderia suportar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Particularmente, gostei de escrever esta fic... nunca tinha escrito algo menos tenso entre os dois, a idéia surgiu do nada... mas não é do "nada" que desejo receber reviews... quero o SEU comentário, isso mesmo REVIEWS, para comentar esse surto! rsrsrs, brincadeira, mas comentem aí, por favor e façam uma autora baka feliz.


End file.
